


Wilted Flowers Littered Upon The Graves

by Tachi_Sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Short, ahahahahahja the power, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: () “The undertaker sighs as he looks at you, Sakon.”“No matter how much he sighs, I will not let the scythe impale him.” ()
Relationships: Akizuki Shiho & Tachibana Sakon, Fujita Zenkichi/Tachibana Sakon, Tachibana Sakon & Ukon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wilted Flowers Littered Upon The Graves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/gifts).



> It’s just gonna get worse ;-;

“Are you going to follow me everywhere?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Is that clown going to come with you, everywhere?” 

“Yes.” 

“And how long are you going to haunt me for, exactly?” 

The ghost wrinkled his nose. “I’m not  haunting you,” he murmured as he clutched his wooden companion tighter, “I’m simply  choosing to stay by you.” 

Zenkichi bit back a laugh. “Well, that’s what we humans call haunting, little ghostie.”

The man let out a small chortle as the ghost huffed from where they floated behind him, clutching at his shoulders. 

“Don’t call me that. It sounds weird,” the ghost shuddered, “ little ghostie.  Disgusting.” 

“That’s what you are though.” 

“I am not.” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not.” 

Now, Zenkichi was very well aware that the people around him thought that he was crazy. Walking down the street and having an argument with someone or something that they couldn’t see, he looked crazy. 

“Are too.” 

If he cared, however, was another matter. 

“Am not!” 

“You kinda are though Sakon.” 

He didn’t. 

“Ukon, you be quiet!” 

He didn’t need others approval to live his life. Just because they didn’t understand him, didn’t make him insane. After all, there are many things in this world that people don’t understand. 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you don’t wanna admit that he’s right!” 

And he just happened to be one of those things or people. 

“Yeah,” Zenkichi laughed, “I agree with the clown.” 

The puppet in the ghost’s arms squirmed and gave a shout. “One more time you call me a clown I’ll fucking slap you!” 

“How? You can’t even reach.” 

“Oh yeah?! Watch me!” 

“I’m watching,” Zenkichi snorted without turning around. 

“You aren’t even looking, you giant ass!” 

“Quite the contrary, actually.” Zenkichi retorted as he stopped at a flower stand, leaning over to inspect the assortments of lavenders and dandelions. “My ass is not that big.” 

“Shut up!” 

Zenkichi smirked as his eyes trailed from flower to flower, looking for the perfect bouquet. 

“Why are you inspecting the flowers?” 

Zenkichi hummed and craned his neck to turn around. The ghost had floated over from behind him, white robes flowing in the slight breeze and dark Bob swaying as he settled beside him. “Ah— I’m just looking.” 

The ghost tilted his head. “I can see that.” He answered softly. Looking up at the man, he shook his head and untangled a hand from the puppet; raising a hand to pull some hair from his face with dainty, pale fingers. “But why?” 

Zenkichi stayed silent and the ghost continued. 

“Humans don’t usually get flowers unless they’re paying tribute to someone’s—” the ghost trailed off, mouth snapping slowly shut. Eyes widening, he fumbled to slap his hands over his mouth, the puppet falling from his arms with a small gasp. “Has someone—” 

Zenkichi cut the ghost off with a nod. 

“W-who..?” 

“My father.”    
  



End file.
